Return of Sirius
by nintendoaddict1
Summary: Chapter 7 UP, Story complete! Rated T to be safe. Bomberman 64, Bomberman Jetters Anime.
1. New Discoveries, Old Foes

Disclaimer: I don't own Bomberman, Hudson Soft Entertainment has that right.

It was a bright morning and Misty was on another journey collecting artifacts. She was going to go see an appraiser, but decided to visit one more temple. This would be the decision that would change her life forever. As she entered, she noticed shattered pieces of a purple gem that she had never seen before. It was everywhere.

"Hmm…" She said, further studying it. So much, in fact, that she tripped over a vine and landed on top of a skeleton. "Aahhh!" she quickly scrambled to her feet. She noticed that arrows surrounded the bones. "Booby traps, huh?" She picked up a rock and threw it further up the path. And, sure enough, arrows. Misty shook her head in frustration. "Why does every tomb have arrows?" She said, leaning on a nearby wall. Her hand pressed a switch on the wall, creating a chain reaction of sounds and noises going through the ceiling. Suddenly, a large boulder fell down from inside the ceiling and started rolling towards her. "Smart one, Misty." She looked back to the door, hoping that she could escape. But alas, it was sealed shut. "Dammit, now what?" she stood and watched as the boulder got closer. As the ground shook, a few bricks loosened from the wall. Misty looked down at the bricks and immediately started pulling them out. There was a way out! As soon as there was enough room, she crawled through the gap. She reached up to find her badge was missing. "Oh no!" She turned around and reached back and grabbed the badge from off of the ground just before it would have been crushed. "Phew, too close. Now then, where does this lead?"

She continued to crawl until the cramped space became big enough to stand in. at the end of yet another long hallway was an encrusted door. There was what appeared to be a silver shield with a golden 'S' on it. It had been badly tarnished over the years. As she approached the door, she remembered something that Might had shown her once. It was in an old photo album they were looking in. a picture of Mighty's great-great-grandfather. He was holding a piece of armor with the same symbol on it. She never found out what it meant, but she was about to. She slowly walked closer to the door and pressed a button that was next to it. As the door slowly opened, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Inside was an armored Bomber in a cryogenic unit. She walked closer and inspected the being. He was wearing gold and silver armor, which had been badly damaged. Misty stepped closer, but was startled by the unit, which started beeping and whirring. She took a few steps back.

Suddenly, two blue eyes lit up on the armor. The mysterious Bomber broke through the door of the cryogen chamber, and stepped out. He started looking around the room, but paused when he saw Misty. He started walking towards her.

"You stay back." Misty said nervously. But this only deterred him for a few seconds. He kept on walking until he was only a couple of feet away from Misty. "What do you want?" She managed to say.

"I… don't know"

Misty was surprised at his response. "Well," she started, "do you know who you are?"

He paused for a moment before saying "…Sirius. My name, is Sirius."

"Well, my name is Misty. Now, do you know how long you've been down here?" She asked.

"No idea."

"Well base don these ruins, I'd say about a century."

"Really? That long, huh?"

"Say, do you know of a way out of here? The way in was kinda destroyed."

"Well there is…" he began, "there is… the Omni Cube."

"The Omni Cube?" Misty said puzzled.

"Yes. It will help us get out of here. It's somewhere in this temple. Will you help me find it?"

"Of course, how else are we gonna get out?"

"Good point." He said.

"So, any ideas where to start looking?"

"I think it would be through that door." He said, pointing to the only other door in the room.

"Right, let's go." She said, walking towards the door. Sirius followed closely behind her. When they opened the door, they saw the Omni Cube hovering in the middle of the room.

"There it is." Sirius said as if in a trance.

"I still don't see how that thing will help us get out."

"Oh, it will. Trust me, it will." He said, walking up to it.

"So, what does it do exactly?" Misty questioned.

Sirius stopped and looked over his shoulder, smirking a little. "You'll see." He reached out to it, making it react. Both he and the Omni Cube started glowing. Misty stared in awe as Sirius started absorbing its power. When he was done, he was pushed backwards into the wall. Misty ran over to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He said cracking his neck. "I'll be fine." He spread his arms out and mechanical wings formed around them. On each wing was a cannon. "You may want to stand back a bit." She did so slowly. Soon, the two cannons both started glowing. "Here goes." He said firing them at the wall. They disintegrated everything in their path. After a few moments, the cannons stopped, and the wings disappeared back into the armor.

"That was… incredible. How'd you do that?" She asked.

"I told you the Omni Cube would get us out of here, didn't I?"

"Yeah, I guess you did. She said, looking through the new 'door.'

"Shall we?" he asked, facing the hole in the wall that led outside.

Misty put her hand up in front of her face to block the sun. Once her eyes were adjusted, she noticed that they were right next to the entrance. "Well that's convenient."

"So, what-" He started, but paused when he saw the village ahead. "planet are we on anyway?"

"Planet Bomber. Why?"

"Oh, no reason."

"Well, it's getting late." She said noticing the sun's height. "If you need a place to stay, my ship's open." She said pointing to the right of the village, in a canyon.

"Thanks." He said, following her. When they got to the ship, Misty pushed a button on a remote and the ramp lowered slowly. Misty walked in and turned to see Sirius still standing outside.

"Are you coming?" She asked.

"There's still one thing I don't understand, what were you doing in that temple anyhow?"

"Well, I am a… collector of… certain objects… with… historic-"

"A space thief?"

"… Yes." She said after a pause.

"Find anything?"

"Actually," she said digging through her pockets, "I did find this." She reached out and opened her hand. It was a piece of the gem that she had found earlier. Sirius looked at it and memories started to come back to him.

"Rainbow Palace!" he said stumbling back.

"What's the matter? And where's Rainbow Palace?"

"Nowhere. It's been destroyed by now. I used to work there, I think."

"How did it get destroyed?"

"I don't remember." He said shaking his head.

"Well, I might as well show you around."

"Alright." He replied. The both walked through the hall.

"So, this is the kitchen. Help yourself. There's the engine room. There are some repair supplies in there if you want to fix your armor. That reminds me, how did it get damaged?"

"Probably when Rainbow Palace was destroyed. I must have been close by when it happened." As they continued walking, they went by another door. "What's in that room?" He said pointing back.

"Oh," she started, "that's just some old storage, you wouldn't want to go in there." They kept walking for a while until Misty stopped. "You can use this room. If you need anything, I'll be in here most of the time." She said walking into the next room. Sirius went into his room, sat down on the he bed, and looked around. He opened the drawer on the table next to the bed. There wasn't much in there, jus some old pictures. He looked at the door and made sure it was closed. When he saw that it was, he picked up the photos and looked through them. It was just pictures of old temple, until he found one that was more interesting. It was a photo of the entire Jetters team taken after the defeat of Mechadoc. Mujyou, Bagura, and the Hige-Hige Dan were there too. Gangu was used to take the picture, unsurprisingly.

"Who the hell are they?" he was about to put the pictures back when he noticed a face that stood out from the rest. Shirobon. He paused and said "Do I know him?" he shrugged and put the pictures back. "Might as well get some shut-eye." He said lying down.

Later that night, Sirius was tossing and turning. Rainbow Palace was falling onto Black Fortress, making explosions occur until one massive blast disintegrated the both. "Ah!" he sat upright, breathing heavily. "What _was_ that just now?" he decided to walk it off. In the hallway, he went past the storage room. He paused and looked to make sure Misty was asleep. The lights were out. He slowly opened the door and crept in. after closing the door, he turned around to inspect the room. "Lights, lights, ah!" He said, flipping what felt like a light switch. When he turned the light on, he was shocked to find nothing but a silver table with a large object on it. When he got closer, he realized it to be a badly damaged robot. "MA-0." He read the serial number. "Well, I've seen enough." He said, turning to the door. He headed back to his room to try to get back to sleep.

The next morning, Sirius walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast. "Hey." Misty said as he entered.

"Morning." He replied quietly.

"Listen, I have a few errands to run. Do you want to go?" She asked.

"Sure," he replied, "Nothing better to do, right?" After he had eaten, they departed to the village. 'Maybe I can find out why this place looks so familiar.' He thought. Once they were in town, Misty headed for the merchants hut with an armful of artifacts.

"Don't get lost." She said, just before entering the hut.

"Alright." He said heading towards the info booth. He started looking around at the pamphlets and found one that read 'Bomber Village History.' "That'll do." He said picking it up. "Let's see… 100 years ago." He read and was shocked.

'The town has nearly recovered form the vast destruction that swept the village almost a century ago. But thanks to one heroic Bomberman, the total annihilation of the village was averted. Altair, Artemis, and Orion were killed, while Regulus went on to become an Astral Knight."

"My god," he said dropping the pamphlet, "they're dead. They're all dead."


	2. The Unfriendly Reunion

He once again picked up the pamphlet and walked over to the clerk. "How much for this?" He said slightly angry.

"15-" he paused, looked at Sirius, and said "no ch-ch-ch- it's fr-fr- on the house."

"Okay." He said, looking oddly at the clerk. He walked back outside and saw that Misty was there.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

Back at the ship, Sirius went back to his room to read further.

'However, they were not the real threats. It was soon discovered that the real cause for concern was another bomber. He used to be a comrade of the others, but stole the Omni Cube to greater amplify his own power. The others resolved to get it back at any and all costs. Once they got it back, they too had been corrupt by its immense power. Meanwhile, their former teammate was coming up with a plan to regain the Omni Cube. On Planet Bomber, where the others were currently attacking, he found someone he could train and use to get his hands on the Omni Cube once again. When he finally got it back from them, the Bomber and Regulus followed him to Rainbow Palace and defeated him. His body was never found. After his defeat, Rainbow Palace fell form the sky onto Black Fortress, destroying them both. Peace was restored on Planet Bomber.'

Sirius sat back. "But, what about me?" He thought. "Was I… that clerk seemed scared half to death. But how could I have betrayed them like that? How could-" He was cut off by a flashback.

Sirius was just about to enter the bridge, but stopped to hear what the others were saying.

"He's slowing us down."

"I hate to say it," Artemis said, "but Orion is right."

"Well guess what? It's not our call who stays and who goes. Altair, what do you think?" Regulus asked their leader.

"What choice do we have?" He paused, waiting for a response. "Exactly."

Sirius just backed away and went to find the Omni Cube "Fine. They want me gone? I'm outta here. I'll show them." Once he got the Omni Cube, he headed for the hangar.

Sirius snapped back into reality. He pondered what he just saw for a moment. Finally, he

stood up, looked over at the Omni Cube, and said "… What have I done? What have I

become?" He said looking over at the Omni Cube. "None of that matters. The only thing

that matters now… is finishing what I started." With that, he took the Omni Cube and

started to leave the ship. He was leaving his room when he heard a voice coming from

outside. Shirobon was there, waiting for Misty. Sirius looked outside to see the same

Bomber from the picture.

"Misty!" He called out.

"That voice!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Hello? Who said that? Misty, are you there?" The Bomber asked.

'He heard me.' Sirius thought. He stepped forward into sight.

"Huh? Who are you?"

"A friend of Misty's."

"Oh. My name is Shirobon, what's yours?" He asked

"Sirius."

"Nice to meet you, Sirius, is Misty at home?"

"Umm," he said slowly turning, "Hang on I'll check."

He started walking back through the hallway. 'It couldn't have been him,' he thought, 'it's impossible, he would have recognized me.' He got to Misty's door and knocked.

"Yeah?" Came her voice form inside.

"Shirobon is here to see you."

"Okay." She said, getting up. She opened the door and went outside.

"Hi Misty!"

"Hey, Shirobon."

"Here is your ramen!" He said reaching out to pass it to her, nearly spilling it.

"Thanks."

"Hey, who's that guy?" He asked.

"I found him near here."

Shirobon leaned forward and said: "Is he your boyfriend?"

"What?! No!"

At this point, Shirobon was rolling on the ground, laughing.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

"You should've seen your face!" He said standing up. Well, that was fun. But I have to get back or Shout will get angry and her face will get all messed up. Bye!" He said waving. Misty waved back and walked inside.

Meanwhile…

Sirius was reading more in the booklet: 'The Bomber died six years later in a dual with Regulus who had used the Omni Cube'

"I should have finished Regulus off when I had the chance." He muttered.

He read further: 'Regulus had sustained high amounts of damage during the battle, and had to become more cyborganic than he already was to survive. The last anyone had seen of him, he was living on Planet Bomber.'

"If he is mostly mechanical, he should still be alive." He put down the booklet and left.

A few hours later he was standing in front of a house, he had managed to track down Regulus. He walked up to the door. Showing hesitation at first, but eventually knocked on the door. A few moments passed, and the door opened.

"Enter." A voice called out.

He walked in slowly. He was halted by a bladed in front of his neck. He looked to see that it was attached to Regulus' arm.

"Don't move. Who are you?" He said angrily.

"Now, is that any way to greet an old friend? Don't you remember me?" He asked.

"I know exactly who you are. Now why don't you go tell your boss that I sent the check last week."

"What? Regulus, don't you recognize me?"

"Who-" He backed off, retracting the blade. "My God… how did you- nevermind. Why did you come here?" He said, returning the blade to Sirius' neck.

"I came… to congratulate you."

"Why?" He said, now directly in front of Sirius, pushing the blade closer.

"Because," he said, "you accomplished what I failed to."

"Namely?" He asked, sounding more irritated than before.

"You defeated that Bomber."

"Yeah, and lost half my body in the process. Some trophy, huh?" He said once again taking away the blade.

"Look, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you. Why were you guys going to kick me out?"

"You were always taking all of the action, and we were getting annoyed. So, yeah, we were gonna kick you out."

"Well, now that you've told me that," he said putting his arms out, "do me a favor and say hi to Altair for me." He charged his lasers aiming straight for Regulus and fired. Sirius noticed that Regulus was still standing. "You want some more, huh?" Sirius increased the output by double. Still no effect. Regulus pressed a button on his wrist and the beam was instantly reflected onto Sirius, sending him through the wall and into the woods. He hit a tree and fell to the ground. Regulus stepped out the back door and walked up to him.

"Did you honestly think that after 100 years I haven't added a few upgrades?" He said picking Sirius up by the throat. "Let's have some fun, shall we?" He took off flying, still holding Sirius. He flew towards a boulder and threw Sirius at it. Within inches, though, Sirius extended his arms and wings formed. He flew at Regulus full speed. Sirius hit Regulus, sending him straight down. He followed him down and hit him again, making him fall faster.

"Had enough yet?" Sirius asked him.

"Hardly." Was his reply. He punched Sirius up into the air and activated his rockets before hitting the ground. He once again flew upwards to hit Sirius. But Sirius was already charging his lasers and fired them straight down on Regulus. He didn't have enough time to fully put up his shield. The beam hit his jetpac and he started falling to the ground. He hit with a loud thud and a cloud of dust rose from the ground. Sirius flew down and landed next to Regulus.

"You know, after 100 years, I would expect you would be better than that. Oh well." He said, again charging his cannons. Regulus made a fist behind his back, knowing his shields were now useless. "Then again, you always did go down easy. So long." He fired the lasers at Regulus.

END OF CHAPTER

(I know it was shorter than the last one, but I just HAD to have a cliffhanger here. You'll have to wait until next week to find out what happens!)


	3. Reawakened and Reaquianted

"You know, after 100 years, I would expect you would be better than that. Oh well." He said, again charging his cannons. Regulus made a fist behind his back, knowing his shields were now useless. "Then again, you always did go down easy. So long." He fired the lasers at Regulus, but not soon enough. Regulus let his arm go and smashed Sirius' left wing, and also sent him back into a boulder. Regulus walked up to him.

"What was all that about me going down easy? Do yourself a favor and don't come back here." He turned and walked out of the woods.

Sirius, now battered, struggled to stand up. He managed to get back on two feet and limped back to the ship. He entered the ship and headed straight for the engine room. In a few hours, he had mostly repaired his armor. Except for the wing, which was completely destroyed. He walked out of the engine room to go to bed, when he noticed Misty walk out of the storage room. She looked over at him.

"What happened to you?" She asked, looking at his armor.

"Bumped into an old friend of mine."

"Some friend. Wait, you mean someone you knew before?" She asked.

"Yeah, an Astral Knight. Well, I've had a long day, as you can see." He said, going to his room. _'I'm gonna feel that in the morning.'_ He thought to himself.

Later that night, Misty was in the storage room again. "Come on…no!" For the past year, she had been trying to find some trace of memory in Zero's circuits. But so far, that's exactly what she found: zero. She was starting to lose hope for Mighty. 'No, he's on here somewhere.' She had been telling herself that for months now, and it was starting to get old. "Mighty!" she started yelling. "Why were you so stubborn? Why did you hide your injuries?" She shouted, tears now pouring down on her face. "Why?!" She kicked one of the computers hooked up to Zero. She slouched down by a wall and started bawling. "Why did you leave us, Mighty?" She said just above a whisper. She didn't notice the monitor blinking. A faint red light was coming from Zero's eyes. Misty also didn't notice Zero standing up. He walked over to her.

"…Misty?"

She froze and slowly lifted her head. "…Zero? You're alive! But, how?"

"I don't know, but that's not important right now. How long has it been?" He asked.

"About a year." She said, wiping the tears away. "Wait, I have to call Shirobon! I promised him that he would be the first to know." She pressed a button on her wrist strap.

"Hello?" Came a tired voice.

"Shirobon! I-"

"Misty, do you have any idea what time it is? It's four in the morning." He said yawning.

"I know, but wait till you hear the news!"

"What new- oh! I'll be right there!" he said, waking up instantly.

"Wait till Sirius hears about _this_."

"Sirius?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"Well, I know _of_ him."

"Really?" She said intrigued. "What _do_ you know?"

"Well, I-" he was cut off by a knock on the ship's ramp. Misty went to answer it. _'Saved by the bell.'_ He thought, relieved. Zero walked towards the door.

"Zero-san!" Came a familiar voice.

"Well, you've grown." He said studying his 'brother.'

"Just wait until the others hear about this!"

"How are the others?"

"They're fine, but we haven't seen Birdy around much lately."

"What else is new?"

Shirobon and Zero were up talking all night, and they didn't notice until Misty came back out of her room. "Hey guys."

"Good morning, Misty!" Shirobon chimed.

"I can't believe it's already 10 A.M." Zero said, looking at the clock.

"Yea- WHAT?! Shout is gonna kill me!" Zero put his hand up as if to say something, but Shirobon was already gone.

"Well, he hasn't changed much.

"Not really. Oh, I nearly forgot, last night I called the mechanic. He should be here any minute now."

"Okay. So, how have you been?" He asked.

"Well, I've been…okay, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well-" She was interrupted by the door. "That's probably the mechanic now." Misty said, heading for the ramp. As she left the kitchen, Sirius entered. He was surprised to see Zero at the table.

"Oh, I didn't know Misty had company."

"Neither did I." Zero replied.

Misty walked in with the mechanic. "I see you two have met."

"Briefly." Sirius said.

"Okay. Zero, are you ready?"

"You bet." He said, standing up. He and the mechanic walked into the engine room for repairs.

"So, Misty, who's your friend?" Sirius asked her.

"That's Zero."

"Did you find him in a tomb, too?"

"Actually, I found him on a trash-covered planet."

"Well, _that's_ attractive. How long ago was that?" He asked her.

"About a year now."

"So that's what you've been hiding in storage then?"

Misty gasped and said "How did you-"

"Come on, you said you found him a year ago and I haven't seen him until now." He lied, having seen Zero the night before last. "You think I can't put two and two together?" He said, smirking a little.

"Anyway," Misty started, "I have to go out for a while." She said, walking out of the ship.

Sirius turned and headed for his room. On his way, he noticed that the engine room door was slightly open. Still walking, he glanced in and noticed the mechanic was wearing a mask and holding a soldering iron. He also noticed that Zero had glanced at him as well.

'_It can't be,'_ Zero thought. _'unless...Misty!'_ He now realized how Sirius had been reawakened. _'I have to find-'_ His thought was interrupted by the mechanic.

"All finished." He said, wiping his hands with a cloth.

"Good." He said, examining the work that had been done. When he was outside of the engine room, he walked toward the ramp.

"Going out?" Came a voice from behind him.

He turned to face Sirius. "If Misty gets back before me, tell her I won't be long." Zero said, walking down the ramp. "Now, where can I find Regulus?" He thought aloud.

(A/N: I apologize for the short chapter again, but it's kind of a cliffhanger, no? I mean, how would Zero know about Regulus that much? All will be revealed in the next few chapters.)


	4. Memories

Zero turned to face Sirius. "If Misty gets back before me, tell her I won't be long." He said, walking down the ramp. "Now, where can I find Regulus?" He thought aloud. Before he got to the village, he put on a cloak. Like the one he used to wear when Misty first found him. When he was on the other side of the village, he stood in front of a house and paused. _'Here we go._' He thought. He walked up to the door and knocked. After a moment, he heard footsteps and the door opened slightly.

"Can I help you?" Regulus asked.

"I need to talk to you about Sirius."

"...Come in." He said, opening the door wider. Zero stepped in and took his hood down. "Don't mind the mess," he said kicking away some debris, "I've almost got the place fixed up since yesterday."

"He was here yesterday?"

"Yeah, and if you think this is bad, take a look out back."

Zero opened the back door and all he could see was destruction. He closed the door again and walked over to Regulus.

"So, about Sirius?"

"Yes. Ever since he was first defeated, He was kept in a tomb south of the village. That is, until two days ago. For the past hundred years, the information regarding his defeat was passed down form the bomber who defeated him. Eventually, the information reached Mighty."

"Wait, you mean THE Mighty?" Regulus asked.

"Yes. And, it's a long story, but I have all of Mighty's memories and abilities. So now, _I_ have this information. My point from all of this is, that it said you were the only one capable of defeating him."

"...If you have all of the abilities and memories of Mighty, then doesn't that just as well make you him?" He asked.

"Well, not exactly. Anyway, you and I are the only ones who would stand a chance against him."

"So, when are we going to make a move, then?"

"I'm not sure yet, but it shouldn't be hard to find out what he's up to. Until then, we had better keep this quiet."

"Right, we'll be in touch."

Zero nodded, put his hood back up, and went back to the ship. Misty was getting there at the same time.

"Hey!" She said, waving.

"Hey."

"Where were you?"

"Around."

"Alright. By the way, the Jetters will be here soon."

"Okay."

Not a minute after they went back into the ship, The Cosmo Jetter landed nearby and the team got out. Zero walked down the ramp. The Jetters paused for a moment, they couldn't believe their eyes. Shirobon hadn't told the exactly what they were there for, just that it was important. The professor was the first to speak.

"Zero, good to see you again."

Zero nodded and said "You're looking well, professor, and all of you also."

"See guys?" Said Shirobon. "I told you it was important."

"But...how?" Birdy asked.

"Well," started Shout, "for now, let's not ask questions." She said in a serious tone. Then, her tone changed to a lighter one. "So, what ere you doing all of this time? How did you get repaired? When were you going to tell us you were back?" Her tone changed again, now she sounded slightly angry.

"So much for not asking questions!" Shirobon said to Zero, trying not to laugh.

Shout was still rambling on in the background. "Shirobon! What's so funny?"

"Ahh! Nothing!" He tried to get the grin off of his face.

"Well, she hasn't changed at all, has she?" Zero added.

"Zero, not you too?"

Shirobon was laughing hysterically at this point, and everyone else couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Oh, come in." Zero turned and headed for the door, with the others close behind.

Sirius peered around a tree and saw the same group from that photo he had seen. "Something's going on here, and I don't like it." He decided to get his wing repaired while he waited for them to leave.

Later...

"So, what ever happened to Mechadoc?" Zero asked.

"He got the chair three months ago." Birdy stated.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Gangu said trying to be funny. Everyone else had an anime sweat drop. Suddenly, their badges started beeping, except for Shirobon's.

"That's odd," Shout said, "someone's trying to steal the cosmo diamond."

At the museum...

Sirius walked up to the glass box with the one-of-a-kind gem lying inside. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" He said looking at it.

"You there, stop!" A guard said, running up behind him. Sirius smirked and turned slowly with his arms in the air. "Step away form the cosmo diamond, now!"

"Hey," Sirius said coolly, "no need to get huffy. Now I might not give you your present."

The guard tilted his head and looked at Sirius, confused. Sirius quickly threw a bomb at the guard. He tried to dodge, but wasn't fast enough and got knocked back about five feet. And that was only from the impact, let alone the blast. Sirius looked back at the cosmo diamond and had another flashback.

Just before his battle with White Bomber, Sirius was hooking the Omni Cube to a machine. Many lasers were hitting it, and then they were all directed to one spot. A gem began to appear there. Sirius grinned evilly at the sight. "A perfect copy of the Omni Cube, now I'll have _twice_ the power!" Just then, an alarm sounded. He grabbed the Omni Cube and exited to a throne room. Only a few seconds later, White Bomber barged in. Sirius shot a look at him as they prepared for battle. Sirius used the Omni Cube to change the room into a black void with a blue grate floor. After he did this, the Omni Cube was hovering in the center of the room in a holographic form. White Bomber was the first to make a move, pumping a bomb and throwing it. Sirius dodged, but was caught in the blast. He glowed blue for a second and laughed.

"Is that the best you can do?" He flew up and started firing lasers at White Bomber. He barely managed to avoid them, and the trails of fire that they left behind. White Bomber threw a bunch of bombs at Sirius, hitting him with every single one of them. He glowed blue for another few seconds and said "Enough of this." He rose up in the air and prepared to fire his cannons at White Bomber. "Hya!" He was about to fire, when he was knocked to the ground by Regulus who then started punching and kicking the Omni Cube. It began to shine lasers everywhere and was making a high-pitched noise. Finally, it shattered and the room returned to normal. "YOU!" Sirius boomed.

"What a joke, hey Bomb? I'll deal with you later, first I need to take care of this guy." Regulus said, throwing a bomb at Sirius. White Bomber threw one as well, knocking Sirius down. But he got up and dashed past Regulus, sending him into a wall. He then turned toward White Bomber and started charging his cannons. White Bomber kicked a bomb at him, stunning him. At the same time, Regulus, who was now back on his feet, was throwing another bomb. Sirius was throwing one at White Bomber, so he didn't notice. The blast hit him dead on. While he was recovering, White Bomber had pumped up a bomb and thrown it at him. Sirius paused, and began glowing different colors. His wings came off, and the room was filled with an incredibly bright light.

"NO!!!" He yelled as he disappeared into the explosion. Then, Rainbow Palace started to rumble.

"Looks like we'd better get out of here." Regulus said. He went over to where White Bomber was, picked him up, and flew him to a nearby hill. From there, they could see Rainbow Palace falling from the sky onto Black Fortress.

"The four of us were barely able to steal the Omni Cube from him," Regulus started, "yet you were able to defeat him. I must respect your abilities, but that doesn't change the fact that I dislike you!" Regulus looked over at the now destroyed structure and said "Someday, you and I will settle this. Until then, take care of yourself." With that, he flew off into the sky.


	5. Information

(A/N: For those who haven't figured it out, when I say White Bomber, I am refering to the character from Bomberman 64. Shirobon is still the character from Jetters.)

Sirius looked at the Cosmo Diamond and read the plaque next to it.

'The Cosmo Diamond drifted from space to our planet. No one knows where it came form, but it is thought to have been created on Planet Bomber, based on the trajectory angle at which it entered our atmosphere. Its materials are hypothesized to be a source of concentrated energy.'

Sirius turned his attention back to the Cosmo Diamond and he smiled, breaking the glass box. Immediately after, alarms went off and red lights started flashing. In no time, guards flooded the room. "Come on, just a little closer." He said to himself. There were about fifteen guards and they began to move in on Sirius. "HAH!" Sirius put the Cosmo Diamond in the air, causing a shockwave to go in all directions, knocking out all of the guards. Suddenly, the door burst open. It was the Jetters, but Shirobon wasn't there.

"Hey, creep! You should put that down before someone gets hurt!" Shout said

"On the contrary. _You'd_ better leave before _you_ get hurt." He said back.

"Excuse me? Do you know who we are? We're the Jetters, and we've been protecting unique item for thirty-five years!"

"Uhh, Shout? Last time you said it was sixty years, bongo."

"Bongo," Gangu said, "never interrupt her when she's like this."

"Well, I'd hate to break this up, but I'm kind of in a hurry here." Sirius cut in.

"Where do you think you're going?" Birdy appeared in front of Sirius as he turned around.

Sirius started at him. "Unless you want to end up like these guards, you'll move." Sirius threatened.

"Hmph." Birdy paused, looking at the fallen guards. He figured he had better not try anything, he didn't think he would be fast enough. Slowly, he stepped aside, not once averting his gaze at Sirius. After a moment, Sirius walked past Birdy towards the back door.

"Ciao." He said with a salute. He was almost outside, when he turned around. "And don't even think about following me, or the village is history." He turned back around and exited the building.

"Why wasn't Shirobon called to this mission again?" Gangu asked.

"The professor thought he would give him some time with Zero." Birdy said.

Meanwhile...

Sirius was flying towards Misty's ship when something came to mind. It was no longer safe to stay there. "I wonder how Reggie is." He thought aloud. He looked over to Regulus' house and headed for it. "Now that I have _twice_ the power, I won't lose to him again!" He flew up to the door and kicked it open. He looked around, but no one was there. "Time to have some fun." He said grinning. Fifteen minutes later, Sirius left the house and flew away.

On a nearby hill, two figures stood, watching.

"He's gone to far this time, he must be stopped!"

"Soon. We won't have to wait much longer."

"By the way, what about your friend? Shouldn't you be getting back soon?"

"Ah, I forgot! Shirobon thinks I only went to the store!" With that, Zero left, while Regulus went to see how much damage had been done.

When he walked in, it looked as though a tornado had been through. He clenched his fists at the sight. "He'll pay for this."

Back at Misty's ship, Zero walked in to see that the Jetters had returned.

"Zero," Shout said, a look of distraught on her face, "the Cosmo Diamond, it's been stolen."

"What?" He replied, stunned.

"Maybe if I had been there-" Shirobon started, but was cut off by Birdy.

"No, Shirobon. He was too fast for any of us. It wouldn't have made a difference even if you _had_ been there."

"What did he look like?" Shirobon asked. Zero could already guess who it was.

"He was wearing gold and silver armor, and had blue eyepieces." Shout said.

"Oh, well if I see him I'll show him a thing or two. After all, I have _SIX_ Bomb Stars!" When he said this, Shout sighed, rolling her eyes.

Gangu piped in. "Well, be careful if you run into him, he's tough!"

"And he took out sixteen guards, bongo." Bongo added.

"He's still no match for me!" Shirobon said confidently. "After all, I have _SI_-" Shout picked him up by the back of his head.

"My, my, what a shrimp this is. Maybe we should throw this one back." Shout said. Shirobon laughed nervously at this.

"You're back!" Misty said, walking out of the hallway. "That was quick."

"He got away, but we'll be prepared more thoroughly the next time we meet him." Shout stated.

After telling Misty that the Cosmo Diamond had been stolen, the professor noticed how late it was getting. "Oh my," he said, "look how the time flies, it's nearly dark."

"We'd better go," Shout said, "if Shirobon doesn't get to bed, he'll be grumpy."

"Hey!" He retaliated.

"You see?" Shout pointed out.

Zero was outside seeing them off, when Misty asked to speak with Shout before they left. "You wanted to talk to me, Misty?"

"Yeah... about what we discussed last week."

"Last... oh! Have you come to a decision?" She asked, a little excited.

"Yes." Was her reply.

"...And?"

Misty reached into her pocket, and pulled out a Jetters badge, the one Mighty had given her. "I..." She began.

"If you need more time, that's alright." Shout said.

"No, I've put this off for far too long already." She admitted. She hesitated for a moment, and put the badge on.

"Welcome aboard." Zero said from behind Shout. Misty knew that a part of that had come from Mighty.

Meanwhile, Sirius was sitting on a rock atop the ever-famous hill where so much had happened. Where White Bomber first met Sirius, Where Regulus had brought him, where Misty's badge had been broken, and, the accident. He opened the pamphlet for the final time and finished reading it.

'Some DNA from the armored bomber was later collected for testing, but mysteriously went missing thirty years ago. It was suspected that the head scientist on the project, Doctor Mech, was involved. But the case was closed due to insufficient evidence. Shortly after its disappearance, though, someone joined the Hige Hige Dan that looked exactly like Doctor Mech, except he was cyborganic. Later, a file was discovered on Mech's lab computer that revealed he was working on fusing bomber DNA with that of humans. It was labeled "Project M.A.X."'

Sirius thought about that for a while. "Well," he said, standing up, "time to find out about these 'Jetters'" With that, he went back to the information booth. He could see it was the same clerk, so he just found what he needed and left. He looked at the booklet and started to read. "Let's see..."

'The Jetters are a team of crime fighters. The team was established by Professor Ein – years ago.' Sirius couldn't make out the number, there was a printing defect. He continued. 'The main reason for forming the Jetters team was because the Hige Hige Dan had been stealing unique items from across the universe. The bandits started off with only Bagura and Mujyou. If that wasn't enough, another entity who called himself "Mechadoc" joined them.'

"Hmm... Mechadoc... Doctor Mech?"

'Later, Mechadoc introduce bomber Max into the Hige Hige Dan.'

"...Max..." Two for two, he thought.

'However, that was the second Max.' He went on to read about Zero, Mighty, Max, and Shirobon.

"Huh, well then." He said, putting the pamphlet down. "So, Mechadoc must have added my DNA to his own." He figured. Now that he knew everything there was to know, he was going to put this new knowledge to good use. For a last time, he flew to Regulus' house. When he got there, he waited for Regulus to come out of the house, watching from across the street. He had been there about 10 minutes when he was surprised to see Zero approaching the door. It opened just enough for Zero to fit through and he stepped inside. After which, the door closed again.

"It's time." Zero stated.

"Alright, what's the plan, then?" Regulus asked.

"First of all, he has the Cosmo Diamond. Apparently, it's a copy of the Omni Cube."

"So now he is even more powerful. Then again, I beat him last time. And now you'll be fighting as well. Surely we'll win. This time, I'll make sure he's completely destroyed!" Regulus exclaimed.

"We're going to have to do this in the next few days, because otherwise, I fear it will be too late." Zero said on his way out. He started walking back, when he heard a voice call out to him.

"You know,"

Zero tried to find out where the voice was coming from and saw Sirius stepping out from behind a few bushes.

"It's bad enough you came back the first time, only to be killed by the same person." Zero looked at him with a surprised look on his face. "Yes, that's right. And don't look so dumbfounded, I'm sure you know volumes about me as well." Zero couldn't deny it, he _did_ know quite a bit about Sirius. "Whatever you and Regulus are planning, it won't succeed."

"And how do you figure that?" Zero asked.

"He may have beaten me before, but now I have more power."

"And more opponents." Zero added.

"No matter," Sirius started, "I'll still win." With that, he flew off.

Zero stood there for a moment, thinking about what he had just heard. Things just got a whole lot more complicated. Now Sirius knew all about him, including the fact that he and Regulus were in cahoots. Zero couldn't think of how things could get any worse. Heh, he didn't have to think, it was already happening.

Sirius was flying towards Misty's ship. _'I don't need her anymore,'_ he thought, _'she is no longer of any use to me.'_ As he got closer, he noticed Birdy was entering the ship. He had gone back to fill her in on the Cosmo Diamond thief. Now that she was part of the Jetters, he thought that she should know. He showed her a security video of the museum, and her face went completely white. A few minutes later, Birdy left and Sirius walked up to the ship.

(A/N: Let me know what you think, R&R!)


	6. Against All Odds

Sirius was flying towards Misty's ship. _'I don't need her anymore,'_ he thought, _'she is no longer of any use to me.'_ As he got closer, he noticed Birdy was entering the ship. He had gone back to fill her in on the Cosmo Diamond thief. Now that she was part of the Jetters, he thought that she should know. He showed her a security video of the museum, and her face went completely white. A few minutes later, Birdy left and Sirius walked up to the ship.

'_She probably knows by now.'_ Sirius told himself. _'If she does know, I could use her as a hostage.'_ He walked in, and it was quiet. As he walked further into the ship, a cage dropped above him. Sirius rolled out of the way, and got up. Misty slowly walked out of the shadows, looking straight at Sirius. "What did you expect to accomplish just now? You know I'd just blast my way out of there, don't you?"

"Even if you did, the Jetters aren't far away. They'd hear the explosion." Misty said.

"So what if they came here," Sirius started, "they're no match for me."

"They are if they've got help." Came a voice from behind him.

He turned around to see Regulus. "You again? Don't you ever quit?"

"Nope."

"Maybe you should reconsider. After all, now I have twice the power!"

"So do we." Zero said, stepping up behind Regulus.

"Two-on-one? Those odds are a little unfair, don't you think? For you, that is." Sirius said.

"Are you forgetting about me?" Shirobon said, running into the ship.

"Hmph." Sirius walked past them and went outside. The others followed him, including Misty.

It seemed like an eternity before someone made a move. Sirius formed a bomb and threw it at Regulus. He punched it and it fell to the ground in pieces. Zero put his arm up.

"Hyper Plasma Bomb!" A bomb appeared in a red and purple flash. He turned towards Shirobon and nodded.

"Burning Fire Bomb!" At the same time, they threw their bombs. Sirius dodged them both, but was surprised to see Regulus standing in front of him. He didn't have enough time to react before getting knocked to the ground. Sirius out his legs up and then used the momentum of putting them back down to force his was back onto his feet, kicking Regulus in the process. Regulus just shook it off.

Shirobon got a bomb and threw it at Sirius, who put his arm up in front of his face and turned his head away. But before it hit him, it exploded and balloons started to float into the sky. "What the f-"

Zero took Sirius' distraction as an opportunity and tackled him to the ground. "Regulus, now!" Zero called out. Regulus ran over and jumped in the air. Sirius spun around, putting Zero in Regulus' path. Zero rolled at the last second and was only inches from Regulus' fist, which had been driven into the ground. Zero and Regulus got up and saw Shirobon throwing a bomb at Sirius. He threw it up in the air and it started wobbling. Sirius dodged left, but the bomb followed him there. The explosion left a cloud of dust. Finally, he stepped out of the haze.

Regulus threw a bomb at Sirius, who had his back turned. He spun around, hitting it with his arm. It went flying right for Zero. When he hit it, it sped up, so Zero couldn't get out of the way in time. He got hit by it and the explosion sent him towards a pitfall within the canyon they were in. he landed a few feet away, but continued to slide towards it.

"Zero-San!" Shirobon shouted.

Zero fell into the pit, but grabbed onto the ledge. Shirobon ran over and reached over to grab him, but was too late. Zero had already fallen.

"No!" Shirobon cried. But he saw a blue blur go into the hole after Zero. A few seconds that seemed like hours had passed before they finally came back up. When they were back on their feet, they turned towards Sirius. All at the same time, they threw bombs at him. He wasn't able to avoid all three of them, and was knocked back about 20 feet.

"Enough of this!" he got out the Omni Cube and Cosmo Diamond. "As one of my victims once said, 'Playtime is over!'" He pressed the two power sources together, and the Cosmo Diamond was now inside of the Omni Cube. The Omni Cube started glowing, as did Sirius. After a few seconds, he stopped glowing, but now there was a force field around him.

"What now?" Regulus asked.

"Burning Fire Bomb! Bomber Shoot!" Shorobon said, throwing a bomb at Sirius. On contact with the force field, it exploded, but had no effect on Sirius.

"Aw, c'mon, is that the best you can do?" He taunted.

"Let me try." Zero said. "Hyper Plasma Bomb!" Sirius laughed in amusement at their useless efforts. "Bomber Shoot!" Once again, it did nothing to Sirius. Zero sighed in frustration.

"There's no way we'll get through that." Regulus lamented.

"You're right." Zero said.

"I take it that means you give up."

"Only for now." Zero replied.

"Very well." Sirius flew off and was out of sight in seconds.

"What now?" Asked Shirobon.

"We wait." Regulus said.

That night, Zero was restless. For some reason, something didn't feel right to him. _'How are we going to get through that shield?'_ He thought. Any idea he came up with was soon dismissed by a realization that made it impossible. Eventually, he became so tired from thinking that he fell asleep.

The next morning, Zero went outside to think some more, When he saw Regulus flying towards him.

"He's going to attack." Regulus stated.

"When and where?"

"The bank. Thirty minutes."

"How do you-"

"Mechanical ears. Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Zero replied.


	7. The Final Conflict

(A/N: Wow, only one review? C'mon, I'm a better writer than that... right?)

"Ready?" Regulus asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Zero replied.

Twenty-five minutes later, they were at the bank, along with Shirobon. The manager was now aware of the plot against the bank and closed early for lunch. The place was empty, and the only sound was that of the clock on the wall. Sirius would be there any minute now, and they all prepared for battle. There was a noise, and they all turned their heads to see a bomb come through the window. It hit the floor and exploded. There was no fire, just smoke. They all squinted to see, but it was useless. They couldn't even see their own hands. Regulus started throwing bombs in random directions, while Zero was looking around. Shirobon, however, just closed his eyes and listened. After a moment, his eyes popped open.

"Burning Fire Bomb!" He threw it blindly through the thick smoke and it exploded shortly afterwards. The explosion also caused most of the smoke to vanish, also revealing Sirius' location to the other three.

"You think it'll make a difference?" Sirius asked them as he put up the force field again. Zero was getting annoyed with that thing, but he knew what he had to do.

"Regulus," he said, "I have an idea. Take Shirobon to the hill." Regulus nodded and walked over to Shirobon.

"Zero-San, what are you doing? Zero-San!" He yelled as he was being flown to the hill.

"That was foolish of you." Sirius said.

"Maybe not, they're safe now."

"Oh?" Sirius said. "And what about you?"

"Me?" Zero asked. "I'm going to die like you!" Sirius just laughed at this. "Sal T Bomb!"

"Knock yourself out," Sirius started, "but we're in the middle of town. Do you know how many people would die? Not that I care, of course." Zero just stared at him, He didn't want to admit it, but Sirius was right.

Up on the hill, Regulus was getting tired of waiting.

"Stay here" He ordered Shirobon.

"But I-" He started to speak, but Regulus was already gone.

Regulus got back to the bank and stood next to Zero.

"What's going on?" He asked Zero.

"I'm sure this bomb is powerful enough to deal with him, but it's too risky in a residential area such as this."

Regulus paused for a moment. "How high can you throw?"

"Pretty high." Zero replied.

"Good. Once I get inside the force field, you won't have much time"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Zero asked.

"Just aim for me."

"No! I won't-"

"Don't try to protest, just do it!" Hesitantly, Zero nodded.

"I'm waiting." Sirius said.

Regulus looked over at Zero, then at Sirius. He used hit booster pak to get over to Sirius quickly. When he hit the force field, a surge of electricity surged through his body. After which, he was thrown back into a wall. He got up and tried once more. This time, with his fist in front of him. When he got there again, he hit the shield, causing it to ripple. It was just enough to let him in. Once he was inside, he grabbed onto Sirius and flew out a nearby window. Zero ran over and saw that Regulus was already quite high. He got ready to throw the bomb he had been holding onto.

"Bomber," he made sure they were high enough off of the ground before throwing it, "Shoot!" A blue glow trailed behind the bomb as it headed for Sirius and Regulus. Sirius saw it coming at him and tried desperately to shake out of Regulus' grip, but to no avail. Regulus waited until the bomb was almost about to hit the force field before kicking it. It started to ripple again, and the bomb went through. Regulus immediately dropped Sirius and flew straight up. The bomb hit Sirius and exploded, and the force of the blast caught up with Regulus. When the explosion hit him, he went off course towards the other side of the village.

After a moment, the explosion stopped, and Sirius was nowhere to be seen. Zero jumped out of the ground floor window and ran over to where Regulus had landed. When he got there, there was a crowd of people. He pushed his way through and saw Regulus on the ground. By this time, Shirobon had run down the hill and was there also. Zero walked up to Regulus and inspected him. He was unconscious, and something was sticking out of his chest. Zero looked closer and saw it to be a piece of Sirius' armor. He slowly reached out and grabbed it. He pulled it out and Regulus' chest began to spark. Regulus regained consciousness, but was breathing irregularly.

"Looks like this is where we part ways." Regulus said. "My energy backup was hit. There's no time to do anything about it now." He said, gasping.

"Are you still here?" Came a voice from not too far away. Zero turned and saw Sirius standing there. He was in worse condition than Regulus. Many parts of his armor had been torn off. The right side of his mouth was visible, and both of his eyepieces were broken. He slowly limped forward. He got out a big bomb. "Like I said before, you always did go down easy." He got ready to throw the bomb. He almost did, but suddenly, a bright light engulfed him. Everyone squinted at the brightness. When they opened their eyes, Sirius was gone.

Regulus looked up, searching the area with his eyes. "Could it be...? Zoniha?"

Shirobon noticed a person in the shadows of a nearby alleyway. He went over to get a closer look. "Hey, who are you?"

She was startled, she hadn't heard him approach. "N-nobody."

"Well, whoever you are," he said looking towards the crowd, "you might want to-" He looked back, but she was gone. He looked around, and couldn't find her. He shrugged it off and went back over to the crowd.

Zoniha watched from a rooftop as clouds started to appear. 'Who was that Bomber kid? Why did he look so famil-' Her thoughts were cut short as she fainted. That Supernova had drained her completely. As her eyes slowly closed, it began to rain.

Regulus managed to open his eyes. "Watch this one," He said to Zero about Shirobon, "he is already much stronger than White Bomber was. Something caught his attention on top of one of the buildings. It looked like light was rising from one spot on the roof. After seeing this, everything went black as he slipped out of consciousness. His arms fell limp at his sides as the rain started to fall harder. People in the crowd who wore a hat took them off as a sign of respect.

"Well," Zero said, "he got what he wanted. Sirius is completely destroyed." He said, looking at the burnt ground where he had once stood. There was still smoke coming from the pavement. Rolling thunder could be heard, and some people were heading somewhere dry. Zero sighed and was about to walk away, but in the corner of his eye, he saw a bright light, more intense than before. He looked over at Regulus and saw that he was glowing. Slowly, Regulus opened his eyes and sat up.

Meanwhile, Shout and Birdy were watching the whole thing. "Taller than me or not, I think he's ready to be leader." Shout said.

"He's certainly proven himself." Birdy replied. "When will you tell him?"

"Next week."

"Next week? He asked surprised. "Why wait so long?"

"Do you honestly think that once he's the leader of the Jetters that he'll want to help with the restaurant? He's got dishes to do!"

FIN

(A/N: Well, what did you think? Since I started writing this fic, I have waited for the time I could say it was complete, and now I can. Considering that there aren't very many Bomberman fics as compared to other categories, I think that 389 hits is good. So I have 389 reasons to be happy about the results of this fic. Thank you to all of the readers who enjoyed this fic, I hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. Until next time, this is bullzi.)


End file.
